My Greatest Memory
by zoe0527
Summary: Oneshot; Naley. Stationed right after Haley comes back from being on tour with Chris and The Wreckers. R&R please. Beta is Lyss06 AKA Bestie Friend.


A/N: This is based on the song "My greatest Memory" By; hope. (: I am addicted to them at the moment. Anyways, this takes place right after Haley comes back from being on tour with Chris & the wreckers.

One shot. The **Bold are lyrics**. _Italics, are flashbacks_. & the rest is present time. xD

My Greatest Memory

**Today was the best day of my life  
I found a road back to remind me of you**

She threw her dirty blonde hair into a messy bun as she walked on the beach. Remembering the day her and Nathan Scott said there vows together on this very beach. She plopped down on the sand, holding her knees to her chest, as the memories came back.

**The world keeps turning over,  
Wish I could have you closer,  
Of every moment lived so far,**

_She smiled, as she looked at the crowd in front of her. She was just where she wanted to be, she would never get tired of this. Playing music, hearing these strangers sing along to her songs made her heart melt._

_Her eyes roamed the crowd, looking for one person in particular. She knew he wouldn't come, not after she had just left, with Chris.. She just, thought that maybe he would surprise her._

_She wished so much that he was there. There to experience this dream come true with her._

**This is my greatest memory,  
You by my side,  
I can picture you here with me, and if I tried,  
this cant be a crime, at least I can hold you in my mind.**

She sighed, running her hand along the sand next to her. She laid her hand out, on the it, palm up as if to invite someone to hold her hand. She wiggled her fingers as the wind came by, leaving her nose cold and red.

**Looking out my hotel window, I see cars racing by,  
everybody's going somewhere, wish you'd appear tonight  
someone sent me an angel, I saw him in the light  
twelve days lost to dreaming, before you came to light**

_She looked out the window, tracing a circle on it with her index finger. She glanced down to her phone, wondering if she should leave another message for him. He was her husband, she should swallow her pride and call him one more time._

_She picked her phone up, dialing a number that was burned into her memory._

_After two rings, it went to voicemail. Meaning he ignored the call._

_Beep._

_"Nathan. Its me Hales, please call me back. I just…I really need to talk to you. Its really nice out here, I love performing. There's something exhilarating about being up there. Doing the one thing that I love, that I cant live without. You know the feeling right? it's the same when you play basketball. I just wish you could be here, to experience this all with me. Even if you just came for a night, it would still mean something. I just…I really miss you, I love you. Always and…"_

_Beep._

_She groaned as the machine cut her off, throwing her phone on the bed she glanced out the window once more. Looking for something to remind her of him, maybe a sign that everything would work out._

_She closed her eyes for what felt like 10 seconds, and jumped up as she heard a loud knock on the door._

_"Who is it?" she asked, annoyance heard in her voice._

_"Its Chris, we need to be on the bus in 10, so hurry your ass up."_

**the world keeps turning over,  
wish I could have you closer, of every moment lived so far,  
this is my greatest memory, now your standing here with me.**

She sat back now, laying her back on the soft sand. Closing her eyes as she let her head hit the sand. Never wanting to leave this spot.

Her eyes shot open though, as a shadow appeared in front of her.

"Hales?" the boy asked.

She sat up, pulling her legs up to her chest once more. As if to protect herself as he sat down, next to her.

"Nathan?" she whispered, her voice barely audible.

"We need to talk." he told her, as he reached for her hand. Holding it in his own as they sat there on the beach.

**this is my greatest memory, you by my side,  
this cant be a crime, these are the best days of my life.**

**Mmmm...  
Mmmm...**


End file.
